Legend of Zelda: Siege on Sinnoh
by OniHelix
Summary: I missed my chance four years in a row. But not this year. This year, I'm getting my Pokemon. I'm Link, a fifteen year old trainer to be. And soon, I'm gonna be the best, better than anyone ever was! T to be safe.
1. What's Your Choice?

**I thought about writing this one a few weeks ago, and said to myself, "You know what, Oni? This might actually end well. Courage of the Earth made you a better writer, and it's been a while since you played Pokemon. So you now know what you must write."**

**Pokemon and Zelda.**

**Btw, in honor of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.**

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda: Siege on Sinnoh<p>

Chapter 1

What's Your Choice?

"Get up, Lazy Butt! You missed getting your first Pokemon four years in a row, better not make it five!"

Oh, hi everyone. I might as well introduce myself, yeah? I'm Link, a 15 year-old Pokemon Trainer to be. I have messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that my mom absolutely loves. That was my mom, Sheena. But yeah, I have a pretty high capacity for sleep. The past four years, I've missed my chances. By the time I actually managed to get there, all of the Pokemon were chosen by the other trainers. My friend Zelda, a morning person, got hers when she was 10, just like kids are supposed to. And here I am, a 15 year-old loser with no Pokemon.

Not yet, anyway.

This time, I decided to actually get to bed earlier so that when my internal alarm went off, I'd actually wake up in time to get to Professor Sahasrahla's lab to get a starter Pokemon. Year after year, he changes the Pokemon that new trainers can get. I don't know what they are this year, but I hope I can get a strong one.

I jumped out of bed and did a quick sweep of the room to find my clothes. I had a primarily green room. It's been my favorite color for years, truthfully. I had a standard oak bed with a nice headboard and green covers with a yellow pillow. The carpets were gray with a green diamond pattern on them to give the room some style. The dressers matched my bed, oak, and held most of my clothes. The rest was shoved into my closet. I had a decently large T.V., 48 in. flat screen. I had a WiiU with a few games for it. I had Hyrule Warriors, one of my favorite games ever,and Super Smash Bros. because what self-respecting WiiU owner wouldn't get it? Other than that, I didn't have too much, but I got along. I looked at my game chair, where I typically left my clothes, but to my surprise, they weren't there.

"Mom, where's my clothes?"

"I put them in the wash! No son of mine is going to become a Trainer smelling like the rear end of a Miltank!"

"*Sigh* Alright. Did you save my belt at least? that thing never smells, at least."

My mother came up wearing her usual casual wear: a grey shirt with a yellow floral pattern, a worn pair of blue jeans, and yellow socks. My mom wasn't exactly the tallest person. She was only 5'5" as opposed to my 5'9". For a 27 year-old, that isn't too impressive. Now, I know what you're all thinking. "Wait, why is your mom only 12 years older than you? What's wrong with her?!" The simple answer is that I was adopted when I was 10. She wanted a kid, but she wasn't going to... yeah. My real parents died in a car crash back when I was 4. They were really nice people, but so is my current mom.

"Here. I sprayed it so it would at least be a little clean."

She tossed me my favorite belt, an Attack on Titan belt featuring all of the different divisions. It's one of my favorite animes. I don't know why, but the people who make those _always_ get it right. The voice acting for the main character isn't exactly perfect, though.

"Thanks, Mom. *Sniff* ...Did you use Febreeze on this?"

"Yes, I did. I told you, I wanted to make sure you don't smell."

I shrugged and waved her out. I wasn't going to let her watch me change, no matter how much she cared for me. My pajamas consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with white stripes up the sides and a pair of green pajama bottoms with a white waist band. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. Even for a 15 year-old, I had a reasonably fit build. I grabbed a black shirt with a green flame pattern from my closet and threw it on and looked at the mirror again. It was kinda tight, but I didn't mind. Girls like it when you can see your muscles, anyway. Sadly, most girls don't really like the kid who watches a ton of anime and plays a ton of video games. But, Zelda always looked past that. That's why she's my best friend. Word around town is she's become a great trainer in the past few years. She is particularly fond of her Staraptor she got right after she got her starter. It was the first Pokemon she caught on her own. Anyway, time to focus on memories later, I have to get ready! I grabbed a green sleeveless zip-up with a hood on it, though I never really wear hoods. I prefer hats. I took of my pajama bottoms and grabbed a pair of black jeans to put on. As I tried to do it standing up, I fell on my face.

"Are you okay?" called my Mom from downstairs.

"I'm fine," I called back. In reality, my face hurt a little. But, from my experience, I was one of the kids who could take a hit.

"Just checking, I heard a loud noise."

"Just dropped my dumbbell."

I told you, I was rather fit. I had to work out to stay like this. I pulled up my pants the rest of the way and grabbed my belt, then rung it on all the loops. I have a small chain that I hook to my wallet on to keep it secure, so I grabbed that and hooked it on a belt loop and put my wallet in my pocket. I grabbed my necklace off my desk and put it on, a shield with intricate marks all over it. (1) I grabbed a pair of black socks from my drawer and put them on, rolling all the way up. I prefer to be a bit warmer, so why not? There was a hat on my desk that I also grabbed and put it on, a green beanie to cover my ears. They were kinda sharp unlike most people, just a slight mutation. They weren't bad, just different. I also had a birthmark on my hand shaped like a trio of triangles. I really like it, and as such have it sewn on basically all of my clothing. It's on the left sleeve of my black shirt I'm wearing right now, actually. Sidetracked again, sorry. I opened my drawer and grabbed a pair of black finger less gloves out and put them on, then reached for my back, a white bag with a single green strap. I grabbed my phone off of my desk a normal white phone, nothing special. I have a small pack that I carry everywhere that I strapped to my belt, a nice white pouch. I decided that's where I would keep my Pokemon. My shoes were hidden under my bed, so I got down and grabbed them. They were mainly green with white soles, toes, and laces. After I put them on, I decided I was ready to go.

I ran down the stairs, careful not to fall down again. My mom was cooking breakfast, but I wasn't sticking around for that, not today. I want to be at Professor Sahasrhala's first so I have every option I could. Once I got there, I ran straight into bad news.

Groose, local bully.

Groose wasn't the nicest guy on the planet, not even close. He picked on weaker kids and took their money. I was well-known as the guy who always tried to stop him, but usually didn't do very well. Zelda, his crush who really wanted nothing to do with him, usually mediated that.

"Hey, what do you know, boys, if it isn't Stink!"

Groose ran a small group of bullies. It was him, Cawlin, and Stritch. Cawlin was short, but he was a bit of the 'Mafia boss" stereotype, making others do the dirty work for him, and Stritch was really tall, but he wasn't exactly a bully, just friends with Groose.

"Hey Stink, what's smellin' today?"

"Nothing, Groose, just here for my Pokemon."

"Oh, you didn't hear? There's four of us, and three Pokemon. You can guess who isn't getting one."

"Whoever gets there last!" I yelled as I darted towards the lab. Though Groose was physically stronger than me, I was_way _faster than anyone in his crew, and as such got there first.

"Professor Sahasrahla!"

"Ah, hello there, Link! How are you this fine evening?"

"Uh, it's about 8 in the morning."

"Ah, yes, yes, my bad. Now, what can I help you with?"

I puffed out my chest and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm here for my Pokemon. It's finally my time."

"Ah, yes! Precisely what I thought you'd be here for!"

"Now, which region are they from this year, Professor?"

"Kanto, young one. The fire-type, Charmander."

He released a little orange lizard with a flaming tail from a Pokeball while he spoke. He reached for another ball and released that one.

"The water-type, Squirtle."

It was a small blue turtle with a brown shell.

"And the grass-type, Bulbasaur."

The ball opened, revealing a green creature with a bulb on its back. All three lined up in front of me, each one speaking its own name.

_"Char!"_

_"Squirtle!"_

_"Bulba!"_

I though pretty hard about this. Bulbasaur was my first choice, but then I turned to Charmander. The fire lizard was tough-looking, and it looked ready to fight for what it believed in. And as such, my choice was made.

"I choose Charmander."

"Very well, Charmander it is! Shall you give it a nickname?"

"...Volvagia. It just sounds right to me."

"Then he is yours. Raise him well, Link. Remember that he is your first."

"I will, Professor, I will."

And with that, he placed the ball in my hand and Charmander walked over to me and hugged my leg.

_"Char!"_

"Well, hey, Volvagia. Looks like you'll be coming with me from now on."

_"Char Char."_

It was official. I was a Pokemon Trainer.

"It's dangerous to go alone, Link, take this!"

He handed me a Pokedex for keeping info about Pokemon I see and catch, and to my liking, it had a white and green color scheme.

"Thank you so much, Professor. Thank you!"

I walked outside right as Groose and his goons got there, sweating like pigs. They sighed and walked in, as they knew that one of them would leave without a pokemon. I however, was elated. I jumped in the air, pumping my fist up as well.

"FINALLY! I'M FINALLY A TRAINER!"

I walked home, my mother waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey, you left before you could get breakfast."

"Sorry, Mom, I was busy getting this. Come on out, Volvagia!"

Volvagia popped out of his ball, and waved to my mother.

_"Charmander!"_

"Oh, it's so cute!"

"Yes he is."

"Alright, my little trainer, you get breakfast before you head out."

"Yeah. I wanna be the best trainer ever, like no one ever was!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Link is a trainer. Yes, he got a Charmander. Yes, he nicknamed said Charmander Volvagia. WHY THE FUG NOT? (1) A Hylian Shield. I actuallt have a nacklace like this, as well as the belt. THEY ARE AWESOME. Until next time, OniHelix out.<strong>


	2. Beggining of the Journey

**Alright. Now, I already have ideas for the gym leaders, so I don't need that, so let's see... Ah! I have thought out four of Link's standard six, and need two more. Requests or suggestions are ALWAYS welcome to me, ALWAYS. But no, Link won't only catch six Pokemon, he will catch far more than that. And I will say a few things regarding the region. Though refered to as Sinnoh, it only has the layout of the actual Sinnoh. Towns, gymleaders, type specialties, crime syndicates, elite four, and what Pokemon are found are all different. Every Pokemon can be found here, though not all will be. And I would like to add that I will be giving some Pokemon Mega Evolutions that otherwise wouldn't. Alright, I've held you guys for long enough, chapter two! Oh, and there is a song here that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Beginning of the Journey

"Mom, that was delicious, as always," I said after finishing my breakfast. Three eggs, a biscut, and some bacon is always good.

"Great dear, glad you liked it. Link... I have something for you."

With an eyebrow raised, I watched as she walked out of the dining room. What cold she possibly be grabbing? She came back with a small box with my birthmark on the box.

"Mom, what's this?"

"It was your mother's before she died. When I picked you up at the orphanage, they gave me this at the front desk. I decided I wouldn't give it to you until I felt you were ready. And well, you're ready."

She set the box down in front of me, and I opened it. Inside was a beautiful blue Ocarina with my birthmark on a grey band of metal around the mouthpiece.

"Whoa... This is awesome..."

Volvagia, who was next to me eating his own plate of eggs and bacon, looked up to me and saw the instrument. He climbed onto the table despite my Mom's protests to see it.

"I wonder if it's like the one I play in band..."

Yes, I play an Ocarina. I was just about the only guy who didn't tackle the chance to play saxophone or percusion or anything that would make sense for a guy. Plus, I learned how to play the Harp. Surprisingly, I was first chair in both. Just some innate ability to play it, I guess.

I raised the Ocarina to my lips and played a song that I had learned how to play with the help of my band director, the Song of Storms. To my surprise, Volvagia didn't seem to like it.

"Oh, I see. Fire type, water-themed song. Don't worry, Volvagia, I know a fire-themed song."

Raising the instrumet back to my lips, I played another song, the Bolero of Fire. As I thought, Volvagia much prefered this one. It figures that Pokemon can even relate to music based in specific areas, fire types liking more agressive music more. Good to know.

"I knew you'd like it. And here, I got you some money to start off your journey. 200 dollars."

Surprised, I took the large amount of money from her, and noticed tears in her eyes.

"My little boy's all grown up... I'll miss you, Link."

"Aw, Mom, you're gonna make me cry, too. I'll be back soon. I'll be sure to call and send pictures regularly, okay?"

"Just remember, okay?"

"I will."

And with that, I gave her a hug and left the house, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. As I turned to the store to buy a map and some Pokeballs, I saw Groose, angry as always, Cawlin, and a depressed Strich.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, pointing to Stritch.

"Oh, you know just the fact that you left all THREE of us with only TWO Pokemon, ya dweeb. Now, I want payback. I want a battle!"

I was surprised at first, but why is beyond me. Of course he challenged me. But I wonder which one he chose.

"Alright, fine."

I walked away to get some distance, and Strich stepped off to the side a bit to act as the ref.

"Uh, I'll ref."

"Alright, go! Volvagia!"

Volvagia burst from his Pokeball and snorted smoke as he landed.

"Hehe. Too bad for you. Go, Squirtle!"

Water type!

Squirtle landed right in fron of Volvagia, crossing his arms and smiling arrogantly. Well, Groose chose a good match for him, I guess.

"Begin!"

"Squirtle, use tackle!"

Squirtle ran in, ready to strike, but that wasn't the plan.

"Dodge it!"

Volvagia rolled out of harm's way at the last moment, then turn right back to Squirtle, who was now off-balance after his failed attack.

"Scratch!"

As Squirtle tried to get up, Volcagia hit him with a solid scratch.

"Ha! Hit it wth another!"

Squirtle recioled into his shell as Volvagia assaulted it with scratches.

"Get out of your shell and fight, Squirtle!"

Right as Volvagia was rearing back for another scratch, Squirtle shot his tail out and sweeped his legs out from under him. Volvagia fell pretty hard, coming face-to face with Squirtle.

"Don't hit the shell, hit Squirtle!"

Volvagia quickly reached his hand in and scratched Squirtle in the face, forcing him out of his shell due to the pain.

"Finish it, Volvagia!"

And with one final scratch, Volvagia rendered Squirtle unconcious.

"Uh, Squirtle can't fight anymore, uh, Link wins."

"Yes, First win!"

"Squirtle, come on! You had a type advantage, too! You shoulda wiped the floor with his wimpy Charmander!"

"Sorry, Groose, but you'd need a super effective move to have that advantage," stated Strich.

"Shut up, Strich, or I won't catch you a bug type."

I sighed and walked away, but Groose stopped me.

"You just got lucky, Link, lucky! Next time, I'll be way stronger, and I'll make you beg for mercy!"

"Looking forward to it, Groose."

I heard him growl, but I didn't care. I had a journey to get started. I walked into the store and walked around, trying to find what I needed. I found the map for only ten dollars, and ten Pokeballs, only five each. I grabbed them and walked to the register. As usual, Beedle was there.

"Ah, if it isn't Link! How are you doing today?"

"I'm here to get Pokeballs and a map."

"You finally got your Pokemon, eh?"

"Yep."

"Alright, this will be sixty dollars."

I pulled out three twenties and layed them on the counter, and Beedle whistled.

"Lot of money there, buddy. Finally ready?"

"Uh-huh. After this, I'm heading out."

"Just remember, Outset'll miss you."

"Hey, any suggestions on where to go first?"

He placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Hrm, I'd say Ordon Village is your best bet. Normal type gym. The leader's name is Cremia. Hear she's pretty tough, has a Miltank and a Taurus. Unless I'm staken, she's Malon's cousin."

"Malon's cousin, huh? I'll give her a call later to ask how she battles, get an advantage."

"Hehe, alright, Link, see you around. And if you run into one of my Pokemart cousins, give them a hello from Outset Town!"

"I will!"

Leaving the store, I got my Phone out of my pocket and dialed Malon's number. I held the phone up to my ear waiting for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Malon, it's Link."

_"Link?! You're awake earlier than noon?! Outstanding! Anyway, how have you been, sweetie?"_

"Sweetie? What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Oh, nothing, heehee! So what do you need, Green?"_

"You know your cousin Cremia? Well, I need to know how she looks at a Pokemon battle."

_"Pokemon ba-? NO, YOU DIDN'T."_

"Yep."

_"YOU GOT YOUR VERY FIRST POKEMON! CONGRATULATIONS!"_

"Hehe. Yeah, I'm headed to Ordon to challenge Cremia. That's why I was asking how she battles."

_"Sorry, but I don't really know. I guess you'll have to find out then, huh?"_

"Yeah, I guess so. But before I get there, I'll drop by and say hi."

_"Aw, you always were a great guy. That must be why some of my friends want to ask you out!"_

"What?! Who?!"

_"Heehee, not telling! Alright, talk to you later, Link!"_

"See you at Ordon, Malon."

Hanging up, I ended the phone call. Malon was 14, a year younger than me. But for her age, she was surprisingly mature. She's also GREAT with animals. I guess it comes with living on a farm. Remebering that my phone was also an Ipod, I grabbed my headphones and started playing a song, Immortals by Fall Out Boy. It's a great song, one of my favorites.

_They say we are what we are,_

_But we don't have to be_

_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_

_I'll be the watcher, watcher, of the eternal flame_

_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

_Oooooooooooh..._

_I'm the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass_

_Oooooooooooh..._

_I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_

_'Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I-I-I-Immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Mmo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Sometimes the only payoff_

_For having any faith_

_Is when it's tested again and again, everyday_

_I'm still comparing your past to my future,_

_It might be your wound, but they're my sutures_

_Oooooooooooh..._

_I'm the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass_

_Oooooooooooh..._

_I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_

_'Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I-I-Immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immortals_

_And if we meet forever now, _

_Pull the blackout curtains down_

_We could be Immortals, I-I-I-I-I-Immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Mmo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immo-o-o-o-o-o-o-or, Immortals_

_Immortals_

Ah, that's always been a nice song.

*Rustle*

"Wha?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shoot throught the bushes to my left, and I quickly turned with Volvagia's ball in hand.

"Who's there?"

I scanned my surroundings, trying to find what caused it. Seeing nothing, I turned back down the path I had chosen, though I still clutched Volvagia's ball. I heard mre rustling, but this time I saw what it was.

It was a Pokemon that looked like a sword, so I got out my Pokedex to check it out.

"Honedge, huh? But wait..."

This Honedge was completely different from the one in the dex. The dex one had a golden handle and scabbard, though this one had a sky blue handle with a blue scabbard with sky blue markings to match. The cloth coming from the pommel was blue with sky blue fingers, and even had markings on its blade. (1)

_"Honedge."_

"You don't look like the standard one, or even the shiny. So that brings up the question."

"What are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERS! (1) Goddess Sword Honedge. Saw it online one day and thought, "You know what? I can use this for something." AND THEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER. Until next time, which will involve a battle, OniHelix out!<strong>


End file.
